spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/KITTY VS. Around the globe Ep:3 America!
Apparently this Around the Globe ep is called "3 America!" (of course it's not but improve on your grammar dude) I'm not trying to rip off CinemaSins or Da Nerd and Ponyo's sins blogs. I did this on NFW quite a while ago so I thought I'd start this series up again. This article was written by Powerkip. Okay, I feel I'm gonna piss him off more but hey. Also, may I just say that I do not have great grammar when writing blogs or in chat but when I'm formally writing a script, I'd make sure my grammar's correct. and Patrick get out of the plane I haven't read the other episodes. What plane is this? This isn't a sin. Patrick:Ahhh....sweet sweet poison! SpongeBob:let's get a hotel room,and no more drinking poison! Um, shouldn't Patrick be dead by now? He's drank quite a lot of poison by how SpongeBob "no MORE drinking poison!" Has he been drinking poison on the plane? Well, logically, he'd be dead or in hospital so I'm not gonna sin any of Patrick's lines or anything he does. ALSO GRAMMAR. +9 sins. gets his phone out and books a hotel room,calls a doctor oh and plays Cut the rope It seems like Powerkip just realised he was playing Cut the Rope. Either that or the doctor's name is "Doctor Oh." +6 sins. walks out the airport and goes to the streets of A city miles from NYC Maybe I don't get American miles or something but I'm confused by "Streets of A City Miles from NYC." Is it a grammar mistake or is the street called "A City Miles from NYC." Either way, sin. Please don't abbreviate something we've never seen in the article, it gets kinda confusing. NYC could mean Nutty Yellow Crap for all I know. (Yes I know it means New York City but still) +2 sins. whistles SpongeBob:Taxi! taxi comes out of nowhere and spongebob gets in it Grammar. Also, I have no problem with the taxi coming out of nowhere exactly but it just seems really weird. I mean, a Taxi's gotta come out from somewhere. Half sin. +4.5 sins. SpongeBob:To Shell Rock hotel! Okay, is Shell Rock Hotel a place or is it a grammar mistake and SpongeBob's actually saying to the taxi driver, who doesn't seem to be in the taxi right now because no-one's mentioned it and who is called Hotel, "go to Shell Rock!" +3 sins. Screeches off to Shell Rock Hotel Oh it is a place. And I'm pretty sure the taxi is just doing everything by itself right now. +3 sins. Half an hour later Half an hour later, Powerkip learnt that we need to say it's a timecard or at least put it in parenthesis. (Also no full stop.) +2 sins. taxi screeches to a halt at the hotel Patrick:Well done my good sir! Again, the taxi is doing everything by itself. +3 sins. gives the taxi driver a sand dollar OH SHIT WHAT IS THIS MAGICAL BUS DRIVER THAT CAN TELEPORT OUT OF NOWHERE AND WHY IS HE DRIVING A TAXI IF HE CAN JUST TELEPORT PEOPLE TO THEIR DESTINATION? +2 sins. Taxi driver:errrr,thanks? "errrrrr" is not a word. +2 sins. Patrick:Your welcome! YOUR VS. YOU'RE +2 sins. --Not a sin but I decided to put Patrick back in the script.-- gets the suitcases out of the boot taxi zooms off And the taxi driver teleports out of the protagonists' way. +2 sins. gets in the hotel and gets the key to the room Spongebobmind:ohhhh I haven't seen Patrick being this posh before! What is Patrick doing that is posh exactly? You can't just say that when Patrick's being normal? Also SpongeBob is saying this in SpongeBob's mind or is he keeping this thought in mind? I'm confused. Also I haven't ragged on this before, but man is the "gets ____ and gets ____" a really boring way to say he got in the hotel and got the room key. You could've added jokes or at least a bigger amount of story there but no. +10 sins. gives the bellboy the bags Oh my God the bellboy is the teleporting taxi driver that appears out of nowhere. Illuminati confirmed. +2 sins. and patrick run to their room They're really excited, huh? +2 sins. Bellboy:Your welco...ahhhhh! falls and groans Bellboy:I need to retire.. Most bellboys are under the age of retirement and don't have the money so what is this rich elderly bellboy doing in a hotel like this? He fell and groaned -- maybe that might be SpongeBob and Patrick but it doesn't say they tripped so I'm guessing he's just old. +6 sins. and Patrick get in the Lift groans to their level Lift breaks down SpongeBob:Oh tarter sauce kicks Lift Lift bursts into life and then dies again bulb appears on spongebob's head SpongeBob:wait,kick the Lift Patrick! and Patrick kicks the Lift multiple times lift fires back into life and Patrick get out of the Lift The lift is so important that it needs a capital L... most of the time. "Fires back into life"? Huh? So it burned and then that made it alive again? When was it alive? It's a freaking lift. What's a tarter? And now I see, the lift was alive for a bit but then died? Okay that's so surreal that i'm keeping a sin for that. +21 sins. I'm gonna leave this episode here, I might do a part two but that's really a possibility. "3 America!" (Part One) Sins: 79.5 Sentence: Magical elderly bellboy/taxi driver teleports you to hell Category:Blog posts